LA Noire: The Spheres
by Mr. The Frog
Summary: Cole Phelps and Rusty Galloway are on the job, but this case is stranger than they thought... DISCLAIMER: This is my [f]irst fan fic, please be gentle!


**2:49 PM. July 26****th****, 1947**

It was a stormy day in Los Angeles. Detectives Cole Phelps and Rusty Galloway, both members of the homicide desk in the LAPD, were waiting to be briefed on their next case at the Downtown Station. Soon, Captain James Donnelly enters the room.

"Alright boys, we have your next assignment; A murder on Oakwood Avenue and Harvard Boulevard. Someone stabbed to death in their living room. Don't disappoint me Phelps" The Captained promptly left the room.

"Come on, let's go Phelps." Rusty said to his partner.

The pair went out to their Nash Super 600, parked on the street. Phelps volunteered to drive.

"So, what are you expecting Rusty?" Phelps asked his partner.

"Don't get your hopes up kid" Galloway replied

"Homicide isn't as interesting as the films make it out to be. It's always the same, some guy takes domestic violence to far, or someone's upset about a divorce. Trust me, or you'll be disappointed."

**3:12 PM. July 26****th****, 1947**

Phelps and Galloway arrived at the scene. There were three police cars parked in front of a small, green house, with officers keeping the press at bay. One of the officers runs up to the detectives.

"Hello detectives, I'm Officer Dunham" The officer announced to the pair

"Phelps, Galloway, homicide. Can you explain the situation?" Phelps said to the officer.

"Victim is in the living room. He was stabbed in the neck with a knife. We got the call at about 3 in the morning."

"Thanks, is the coroner inside?"

"Sure is detective. He can explain more. Sorry, I have to get back to the press" Dunham said, and ran back to the police cars.

"Let's see what it is this time" Galloway sighed.

Cole and Rusty walked inside, and approached the coroner, Malcom Carruthers.

"Alright Carruthers, what have we got?" Cole asked

"Ah, Phelps. The man's name is Lawson Pennel. There are multiple stab wounds to the neck. From what we've gathered, it was done a common kitchen knife. He's been dead for about fourteen hours. We assumed the victim committed suicide, until we saw this"

The coroner walks them to the body.

They see the man, with a bloodied neck, but also see large bloody carvings made on the man's chest. It seems to make out the letter "R will pay".

The coroner sighed, "As you can see, this is no simple murder. This motive is going to be very difficult to grasp."

"Is this 'always the same', Rusty?" Phelps asked his partner

"This isn't a time for jokes Cole. Let's look around the house, see if we find anything." Rusty replied in frustration.

The two looked around the house. Phelps went to investigate the bedroom. Inside, he found a wallet on the bed in the room. He found a piece of paper in the wallet, with a note on it, saying, "Meet James at the Blue Room Jazz Club at 9".

"Hey, Rusty, I think I found our next lead!" Phelps called out to his partner.

"What do you got?"

"He seemed to have needed to meet someone at the Blue Room. I think that's a good place to start."

"If you say so Phelps, we'll check it out tonight." Galloway said

**8:55 PM. July 26th, 1947**

The storm was cleared, and it was a cloudless night. Phelps and Galloway arrived at the Blue Room Jazz Club. It was a fine establishment, with sharply dressed people leaving their cars to see the show inside. They entered the club to find "James". They approached the bartender.

"Phelps and Galloway, LAPD. We're investigating a murder. Do you know anyone in the club named James?"

"Sure detectives, he's sitting over there. He's kind of hard to miss!" The bartender pointed to a man with neck length blue hair, and large green eyes.

"Thanks, you've been a big help" Phelps thanked the bartender.

They approached the man, who was relaxing in a booth seat.

"Phelps, Galloway, LAPD. We're investigating the murder of Lawson Pennel we are aware that you know him" Phelps said to James.

"Sorry detectives, I've never heard of a man by that name."

"Cut the crap James, we know he was going to meet you here. Start talking." Galloway said aggressively to James.

James sighed, "Fine."

Phelps asked, "Why was Pennel going to meet you here?"

"We were….. just going to talk as friends and enjoy the show! Is that not allowed anymore?"

Phelps thought about what he said. He decided to doubt what he said.

"That's a lie James. Why would he have it written on a note in his wallet?"

"I have nothing more to answer to you!" James shouted

"This conversation is over!"

James stormed out of the club.

"We should check out his house Phelps" Rusty suggested

"Go use the phone to find out where he lives"

Phelps walked over to a phone on the wall, "Operator, give me R and I" he said.

"Phelps, badge 1247" he spoke in the phone

A new voice came on the phone, "How can I help, detective?"

"I need an address for a man named James. He has shoulder length blue hair, and large green eyes. That's all I can really give about him"

"One moment detective…" The police operator said

"OK detective, I've found a James matching your description living at a house on Alvarado and 7th Street"

"Thanks", Cole said as he hung up the phone.

"OK Rusty, I got our next location. A place on Alvarado and 7th"

**9:34 PM. July 26****th****, 1947**

Phelps and Galloway arrived at the house.

Galloway kicked down the door, and shouted, "LAPD! Come out with your hands up!"

They see James, who is very startled.

"What do you want?!" He shouted.

He attempted to swing a punch at Phelps, who promptly countered and uppercut him in the chin. James fell to the ground.

"Don't move asshole!" Galloway shouted as he pointed his .38 revolver at his face.

"Phelps, give the place a good look around, and I'll call backup to get this chump in a cell."

Phelps looked around James' house. He found a box under a table in the kitchen. Interested, Phelps opened the box, and found about a dozen red and white spheres.

"What the hell are these things, James?" Phelps demanded

"I can't tell you, you wouldn't believe me!"

"Try me." Phelps said determined

"In those spheres, are animals that you've never seen before. They can be used to battle or train them as a pet!" James said as he tried to convince the detectives.

Rusty laughed, "We have to send this guy to jail, AND the nut house?"

Soon, a police car arrived to take James to the station.

"Send those, sphere thingies to the station, we'll have someone look at them." said Rusty.

**10:07 AM. July 27****th****, 1947**

Phelps and Galloway had just returned to the station, when Captain Donnelly approached them.

"Boys, we've found something. On those spheres, there was an address inscribed onto them. It's a warehouse on Carlos and Bronson Avenue. Go check it out"

Rusty exclaimed, "We just got here and we already got our work cut out for us! Well, let's get started Phelps."

Rust volunteered to drive to the warehouse.

"What do you think so far Rusty?" Phelps asked his partner

"I'll be honest, this isn't our usual case. Something really strange is afoot."

**10:20 AM. July 27****th****, 1947**

Phelps and Galloway arrived at the warehouse. It was quiet, with no traffic around.

"I don't like this Phelps" Rusty said

"It's too quite in this part of town"

Phelps responded to his partner, "Come on Rusty, let's just go inside"

Phelps quietly opened the front door, and was met with a man started shooting at him

"Dammit!" Phelps shouted.

"It looked like he had a Thompson. We can take them" Phelps exclaimed

Phelps busted in and ran for cover, while shooting his Colt M900. He made cover behind a large crate that was in the warehouse. Rusty stayed by the door, using the wall as cover.

Phelps shouted, "This is the LAPD! Come out with your hands up or we'll have to use lethal force!"

His response was met with more gun fire.

Rusty was an amazing shot with his .38, and was able to get three men down consecutively. Phelps shot another in the knee. He seemed to be the last one.

"Call for backup, Rusty" Phelps said

He then walked over to the man he shot.

"Start talking, asshole"

"I'm not telling you anything", he said, just before dying.

Cole sighed, and began searching the place. He saw a box in the office of the warehouse that looked strange. He went over to investigate. When he opened the box, he found a lot of packages of military issued morphine.

He muttered, "This is what we used during the Okinawa campaign..."

"Rusty! I think this is more than a murder! Pretty sure there's also drug trafficking happening here! We should get the Vice desk on this"

"No Cole," Rusty said

It's best to keep the likes of Roy Earle out of this."

Phelps continued searching the warehouse. He found more of the strange red and white spheres. Just as he was about to investigate further. He heard a loud noise at the front. He saw a a girl with oddly shaped long red hair. She had a large "R" on her clothes.

She shouted, "Prepare for trouble!"

And all of the sudden, James appeared, and said "And make it double!"

Together, in unison, they said "To protect the world of devastation! To unite all people within our nation! To denounce the evils of truth and love! To extend our reach to the stars above! Jessie! James! Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light! Surrender now or prepare to fight-"

"MEEEEEEOWTH, that's right!"

Phelps saw a strange cat like creature. Unsure what to do, Phelps pointed his gun at Team Rocket and said, "You are all under arrest!"

James replied, "That won't help you now officer. You interrogate me, break into my home, and expect me to listen to you?! I think not!"

Then, Jessie shouted, "Machamp, I choose you!"

She then threw one of the spheres, and out appeared a blue, four armed creature. Cole began shooting at the creature, but it was no use. The creature ran towards Rusty, and knocked him unconscious. Phelps ran for cover in the office. He saw a sphere, and it was labeled 'Charizard'. Out of options, he grabbed the ball and shouted, "Charizard, I choose you!"

He threw it on the ground in front of James and Jessie, and out appeared a large dragon like creature. It began to breathe fire, and scared the Machamp away. James and Jessie were cornered by the beast. Soon police backup arrived. A dozen officers stormed in the warehouse, and were very confused.

"Don't shoot!" Cole shouted.

"Arrest these two, but don't hurt the creature. He's mine."

Phelps saw the potential in having many of these creatures at your side. He soon learned, that the creatures are called Pokemon, and the spheres are called Pokeballs. He and Rusty used many of these Pokemon to their full potential, including Growlithe, who Phelps took a specific liking too. Now, Phelps and Rusty had one big job; Stop the rest of Team Rocket.

To be continued...


End file.
